monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Lily/Paradox
Lily is a boss in Monster Girl Quest and Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Biography Lily is back. This time, in the Paradox universe, still living in the creepy mansion at Witch Hunt Village and performing her experiments on the girls from the village. But this time the civil war is not over her evil demeanour or the kidnapping of young women, but the decision of using her knowledge to help the other weak girls in the world or not. A civil war kicked off over a difference in ideology. Lily stood up to the men of the village because of how they treated the girls by giving the girls the power to oppose the men. All of the men are gone now. Most of the girls didn’t live past 20 as they were accused of being a witch (hence the name, Witch Hunt Village). Now, she wants to give her power to the other girls being mistreated in the world. Lucia, (Lily’s previous research assistant) however, thinks that this power will end up being abused and twisted so that it’s a tool for the strong to oppress the weak. So it would create a reverse situation where the men are the ones being abused and mistreated. Monsterpedia Entry “A powerful magic user that took over lordship of Witch Hunt Village. The illegitimate daughter of the previous lord, she studied magic from forbidden books. Using that power, she killed her father and brothers. After becoming Lord, Lily increased the witch hunts in order to capture the villagers for experiments. She used the females to create new twisted monsters or transformed humans, and would wring the semen from the males for use in testing. If the man held weak latent magic power inside, she would quickly dispose of him. Weak women, unable to completely change their body, would end up with tentacles for various body parts. After experimenting on villagers for years, she remodelled her own body by implanting two tentacles in her arms. Using those tentacles, she would harvest hundreds of men’s semen for use in her testing. A significant number of villagers and travellers have been killed by her hand.” Attacks *'Attack' – Normal Attack, One enemy *'Super-Heating Radiation' – Magical Attack, All Enemies, Fire Attribute, Burn 10% *'Phase Transition' – Magical Attack, All Enemies, Ice Attribute, Freeze 10% *'Vacuum Discharge' – Magical Attack, All Enemies, Lightning Attribute, Shock 10% *'Pain Worm' – Physical Attack, Random Enemy, Attack Three Times *'Worm Caress (M)' – Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka, Slime 75% *'Worm Caress (F)' – Pleasure Attack, Target: Female, Slime 75% *'Worm Drain (M)' – Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka, Drains HP *'Worm Drain (F)' – Pleasure Attack, Target: Female, Drains HP *'Ecstasy Worm (M)' – Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka, Trance 75% *'Ecstasy Worm (F)' – Pleasure Attack, Target: Female, Trance 75% *'Worm Hold' – Pleasure Attack with Bind, Target: Luka, Two Turns Break *'Drain Heaven' – Rape, Drains HP *'Anal Drain' – Rape, Drains HP Strategy Just treat her like you would Lucia. Lily’s stats are near identical to hers, but she has different attacks. Just used Wind-based attacks and the battle should go smoothly enough. If you still have difficulty fighting her, come back to the mansion later when you’re in a suitable state. Evaluation “It looks like you enjoyed your short life as a guinea pig. Would you like to be reborn as one next time? And the time after that, too? Lily is like the other caster monsters you’ve faced, but with added tentacle skills. She can use pleasure attacks along with fire, ice, and lightning skills that hit your entire party. The effective rate of silencing her is moderate, but it’s worth it to seal the dangerous full party elemental skills. Except for time magic, status ailments besides silence are ineffective. Her elemental weaknesses are similar to other casters: wind, earth, and water. Fire, ice, and lightning will do reduced damage, of course. Make good use of support skills and you should have your revenge. Now go, oh brave Luka. Now is the time to destroy the source of evil and save the village.” Gallery 3040_ct_lily1.png|Cut-in Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Humans Category:Monsters Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Witch Hunt Village Category:Chimeras Category:Optional Fights Category:Disguised Monsters